thunderhammer_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Herion Hyperion Aniulus
Real Name = Herion Hyperion Aniulus Current Alias = Hyperion Identity = Public Alignment = Bad Universe = Thunderhammer Universe 1 Base of Operations Soverian Citadel Gender = Male Height = 6'3" Height 2 = (6'8" armored) Weight = 225 lbs Weight 2 = (415 lbs armored) Eyes = Green Hair = Brown Unusual Features = Body Scars Citizenship = Soverian Marital Status = Single Occupation = Monarch of Soveria, scientist, CEO of Hyperion Industries Origin = ThunderHammer-Comics Place of Birth =Thal, Soveria Creators = Nasir Germain First = ThunderHammer-Comics: Hyperion Intrigue Herion Hyprion Aniulus (Hyperion) is a scientific genius, the CEO of Hyperion Industries and the Monarch of Soveria. He is also the most dangerous villain in the world. 'History' 'Early life' Herion Hyperion Aniulus is a member of the Soverian Royal house. As a young adult, he performed an experiment that accidently killed his mother, father and brother and scarred his body for life, forcing him to forever where his armor. 'Present Life' Hyperion Intrigue ' '''Hyperion meets with Apex and the Swarm Commander, paying them both to capture a Chronotech Generator from Intel Tower. Although the two are successful in their mission, they attract the attention of the Protectors of the Earth. To divert their attention away from his plans, Hyperion rigs a bomb to blow in Intel Tower, causing part of it to detonate. However, Saevon is able to create a forcefield to stop most of the explosion, but is attacked by Hyperion. After defeating the hero, Hyperion prepares to kill him but is stopped by Lightning; the two manage to escape to Protectors Tower. Intel manages to analyze Hyperion’s armor, which is decades more advanced than the most technologically advanced piece of equipment in the world. It is also revealed that Hyperion’s armor is a quantum magnet allowing him to access power from all the quantum fields, including the highly unstable DarkForce dimension. Intel unravels Hyperion’s plan to change the course of time to install himself as leader of the world. Saevon and Lightning attack Hyperion Tower, defeating its arsenal of defenses, eventually causing Hyperion to join the fray. It turns out that the attack was actually a diversion, so Intel could sabotage the Chronotech Generator. During the fight, ALPHA arrives to take Hyperion back to Soveria. '''Calanate War' Hyperion soon began planning an invasion of Calanate, learned about the vast amount of CX- Uranium that lied in Soveria’s south neighboring country. Seeking the infinite power potential that CX possessed, Hyperion and a small covert army of Soverian Knight Vulture Militia Men laid siege to the country secretly, eventually defeating the weak Calanate army, Hyperion army reached the CX stockpile. Hyperion’s plan however, was foiled by White Clover, who destroyed the countrie’s supply of CX, forcing Hyperion to retreat. Ministry of Chaos In the aftermath of the Calanate War, Hyperion established the Ministry Of Chaos with Viscera, Shadow Rogue and the Phantom Master. Proclaiming to be the Master of Darkness, Hyperion along with his Ministry, rained havoc on Neon City for many months. The group was disbanded, however, after Viscera and Shadow Rogue were imprisoned by the Protectors of Earth. Hyperion fled back to Soveria. Rage Awakening Hyperion returned to Hyperion Tower in Neon City, to further his ambitions to destroy the Protectors of the Earth. Using the remnants of his Chronotech Generator, he traveled forward in time to achieve the knowledge and materials for his new super project, the android which would be known as Cyndia Mor Endaars or RAGE. Hyperion programmed Rage to act as a diplomat, assassin and officer for Soveria, whose main object was to crush the Protectors of the Earth. Protectors across Time Hyperion awaiting the completion of his RAGE Project uses his Chronotech Generator to influence time, at the same time Phantom calls out to her mom with her Chronotech Generator given to her by Intel. In the year 2015, Blizzard fights Bloodshed, who she claimed had reformed since the end of the original Protectors' books. He shows some confusion, but then becomes even more powerful. Back in 2033, Phantom claims she can feel that Blizzard is dead. Time is now so messed up, it snaps, creating a vortex that makes things that make no freaking sense happen, like happenings in 2015 changing things in 2033, and dead characters like Blizzard's old enemy from Abscoterra, Sonic Carnage. Phantom's time is reset to 24 hours before the incident. The two have until it is twenty four hours after she was supposed to die in Blizzard’s time, or the changes are permanent. Phantom had earlier taken experimental Chronotech from Techno International, allowing her to create a mental link with her mother-or at least the seventeen year old version, all the way back in 2015. They think everything is the same in Phantom's time, but further investigation reveals all too much: New York is now new New Merinium, Seavon is a vengeful world dictator, and Phantom is a wanted cat burglar with her brother at her side. Phantom restores Shadow's memories in the genuine timeline. Together, they find the lowlife reasonable for this: Herion, owner, founder, and CEO of Hyperion Industries. The two protectors gather there teammates, and work together to bring Herion down, in both times. The 2033 crew fight Bloodshed 2033, who is also under the Herion of 2033's control. She is soon joined by 2015 counterpart. The two fight the new protectors, aided by Shadow, defeat the symbeotes (well, technically symbeote since they are the same organism, just different times), and cross into 2015. Joining the Protectors 2015, they Bring down Herion, who has assembled a team of both teams' arch enemies: Savage, Bloodshead of both times, Triton, (Who became evil in 2033 thanks to the paradox) Red Knight, Rainriar, Rage, and Sonic Carnage. The Protectors win, only Phantom and Blizard are the only two left alive on their side. They discover that Herion had raided 3012, and taken the mark 56 heavy duty combat armor of the Steel Legion, codnamed the "Crush and Shoot armor," or "Fred" as Herion claimed the owner had called it. During the fight, Phantom is fataly wounded, and Blizzard comes close to killing Herion in a blind rage. They are thrown into a portal, and Blizzard lands in 2028, just as the time portal was being constructed. She blew the lab up, and the timline resets, nither team remembering anything, and the chronoportal nonexistant Powers · Hyperion has a high level genius that is unparallel. · Hyperion’s Armor- Hyperion wears a durable suit of his own creation; It takes two days for Intel to fully analyze it. · Superhuman strength · Enhanced Durability · Flight · Quantum Manipulation · Energy blasts · Energy vortexes · Lightning storms · Portal creation · Barriers · Energy weapon creation (Ex. Energy Swords) · Advanced Sensor Systems · Computer Port · Control of Technology (to a degree) Trivia · Like Dr. Doom from Marvel Comics, Hyperion tends to refer to himself in the third person. · He is on the website Superdictatormegavillians.diabolical